1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, such as an ink jet printer, that includes a recording head mounted on a carriage, and more specifically to a ground structure of the recording head.
2. Related Art
As described in JP-A-7-266662, a recording head in a recording apparatus is generally grounded for purposes of stabilization of operation, decrease of the effect of noise and so on. The ground structure described in JP-A-7-266662 is formed by using signal wires installed around the recording head.
However, the ground structure in the recording apparatus has not been easy to assemble and has had a complicated structure, which has led to increase in cost.